Marina (LD Stories)
Marina is a character from the original cartoon show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information She was introduced to the Smurfs after trying to swim upstream towards the Pool of Avalon where she could find the cure for her ailing father, King Aquarius. Unfortunately, the currents were too strong, and so she was knocked unconscious and drifted towards the Smurf River dam. Once found, Handy saves her and is able to keep her alive with a tub of water, which has oxygen from a smurferator. After explaining her situation with her father and how she must return home to Atlantica, they agree to help. As she explains, she is the king's daughter, meaning she is a princess and the future ruler of Atlantica. Therefore, she cannot be away from the ocean too long, as her people's need for her will continue to be implemented. First Love Handy Smurf is her first love, and their bond is instantaneous from the moment they meet. He invented a mobile water carrier for her so she and her father could see the village, and she returned the feelings he had developed for her. He tried in vain to invent a way for them to be together, including a smurfmarine, scuba gear, mobile oxygen bubble, etc. All of which ended up failing and risked him drowning until Marina would save him. Sadly, he is too important for the village to survive without him, and with her being the future queen of Atlantica, her people need her as well. They had initially decided to wait until there could be found a way for them to be together, but as time went on, the stagnation began to take its toll. She makes her first official reappearance in "Mother Nature's (Re)Creation" in Season 3. In it, the merfolk are all turned into Smurfs, but she and the humanized Handy still have no means of being together, which makes their encounter bittersweet. Second Love In "Skipping Stones," she is betrothed to a merman named Draik, with whom she develops a strong, stable relationship during the stagnated time waiting for Handy. With a guilty heart, she informs him that she will be wed in time, which he and the other Smurfs are welcome to attend, but hopes that someday he will be happy with someone who is not bound by separate worlds. Appearance She has long soft lavender hair that parts from the left side of her head and typically wraps around her fin-like ears. Her separated eyes are large with beautiful eyelashes and standard black pupils. Her skin is a light mossy green while her tail, which starts at her waist, is darker mossy green, and the main fin resembles a palm fan. She is about the same size as a Smurf. *'Smurf' -- As a Smurf her hair is unchanged, but now covers her ears, and she has Smurfy blue skin. She wears a white strapless dress with an inclined seam at her hip points that seem to resemble a fish's mouth, little flat shoes, but no Smurf hat, and her eyes are conjoined like a normal Smurf's. Voice Actor(s) Her original voice actress is unknown, but a suitable choice would be Jennifer Lawrence who is best known for her role as Katniss in The Hunger Games film series. Her singing voice would best be provided by Kelly Clarkson, an esteemed American musician. Trivia *Her name means "from the sea," which could have been the inspiration for her character. Category:Females Category:Merpeople Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories characters